1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dial assembly and a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Known from the past are wrist watches equipped with two dials arranged via a gap, and a movement for which an hour hand, minute hand, and second hand are supported with rotation movement (see Patent Document 1, for example). With the wrist watch noted in this Patent Document 1, an alignment pin for regulating the positional relationship (height relationship) of the two dials to each other is fixed to the movement. Specifically, with the wrist watch noted in Patent Document 1, the mutual positional relationship of the two dials is regulated via an alignment pin fixed to the movement. For that reason, the constitution is such that the size of the gap (gap length) between the two dials is fixed (unchanging).
To apply the wrist watch noted in Patent Document 1 to a chronograph having another miniature hand other than the hour hand, minute hand, and second hand, for example, there are cases of arranging the miniature hand in a gap between the two dials. However, in that case, depending on the miniature hand position (height), there are cases as described previously when the size of that gap is fixed and cannot be changed, and as a result, there is the problem that the miniature hand could not be arranged within the gap.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-145206 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.